


Spectacular

by Hermaline75



Series: Thor in glasses [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Thor, College AU, First Time, Glasses, Human AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 06:52:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1156465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermaline75/pseuds/Hermaline75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the success of their first date, Loki and Thor have been exploring various possibilities with one another. Loki decides he'd like Thor to try something new and Thor wonders if he wants something more than a casual fling.</p>
<p>(An entirely unsolicited sequel to 'Spectacles', again originally sent to takemetothedungeons.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spectacular

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thorduna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorduna/gifts).



“Hey, how’s it going?”

“I’m unspeakably busy, Tony, go away.”

“What with?”

Loki remained engrossed in the work before him. “Grading essays, if you must know.”

“Didn’t you say you were going to get them done at home last night?”

Silence.

“Ooh, Loki... Have we been playing around with boys instead of doing our homework?”

“Boy, singular, and yes. Now shut up, I’m busy.”

Tony managed to stay quiet for all of around two minutes before starting up again.

“You and Thor are getting pretty serious though. That’s been... what? Two months? And he’s still keeping you up all night? That’s pretty impressive. You should really be thanking me for getting you two together.”

“Yes, thank you, Tony, for encouraging me to make a cruel bet at the possible expense of someone who’s turned out to be pretty great and therefore setting in motion the chain of events that led to me trying to grade ten papers in the time it should take to grade three.”

“Jeez, sorry. I’m just saying, for you, this is a pretty big thing.”

“It really isn’t. He’s not my boyfriend, we just sleep together. It’s simple and uncomplicated, end of story.”

“Bullshit. You always put work first, always have. You’re in deep, man. Got it bad. The L word...”

“It’s not love, Tony, it’s sex.”

“...You were meant to say ‘Lesbian’. It’s a ‘Scott Pilgrim’ reference.” He paused. “But yeah, hang out over there in Denial World all you want, you totally love him.”

Loki finally looked up from his work, sighing and beckoning Tony closer with two fingers.

“Listen,” he whispered. “Do you know what it’s like to have someone? I mean _really_ have someone, look at their face as you take them apart again and again, knowing that no one else has ever made them feel like that? That you, and only you, get to see this, hear it, taste it? That they’d probably let you do anything with them, they trust you that much?”

Images from the last two months were running through his head; teaching Thor to work him open using his hands and mouth, the harsh scratches he inflicted on Thor’s chest just trying to hang on when things got rough and heavy, his teeth sinking in to the meat of Thor’s shoulder, the sight of Thor straining as he held Loki up and fucked him against the wall, that time he’d reached down to clamp a hand over Thor’s mouth and _made_ him swallow, the look of wonder and adoration that was meant for him and what he alone could make Thor feel and the _sounds_...

“You come find me when you have that, Tony, and tell me you’re not a little addicted to it.”

He shoved the other man’s head away and turned back to his work.

“OK, Lokes, I get it. You’ve got yourself a virginal bespectacled plaything and you’re enjoying corrupting him. It’s not love, it’s you being emotionless and slightly twisted as usual.”

No response.

“Let him down easy, that’s all I’m saying. Sounds like he loves you if he’s willing to bend to your every kinky whim. Just how many times have you had him over the side of the couch?”

Loki’s pen stopped moving.

“Oh my god,” Tony said, triumphantly. “You haven’t. All your talk of being allowed to do whatever you want with him and you haven’t even fucked him yet.”

“Can you keep your voice down?”

Tony carried on like he hadn’t heard, not that there was anyone around in the tiny tutor’s common room who might overhear. “I always had you down as a total control freak. If I’d known you had the potential to be more flexible...”

“It wouldn’t have gotten you anywhere. I’d have had you years ago, if I were interested.”

“Yeah, keep telling yourself that, sweetheart. Just like you keep telling yourself you don’t love your pet perversion project.”

“Fuck off, Tony.”

“I’m just saying. Wouldn’t you rather his first time in the other position was with you, rather than someone who doesn’t not-care for him as much as you do? Don’t? Something?”

There was a beat of silence before Loki’s phone vibrated on the desk. He glanced at it before shoving his still unfinished papers into his bag and starting to leave.

“Better offer?”

“Something like that.”

“Don’t pressure him. Wait ‘til you’re both ready.”

Loki slammed the door.

\--

This hadn’t been part of Thor’s plan.

Thor’s plan had been to come back to school, get his masters, get his PhD and do something great using his brain. Getting involved with a really hot English tutor was not on his schedule.

It wasn’t that he regretted getting with Loki. It was good. Really good, actually. He just wished he knew what ‘it’ was.

He wasn’t sure how to act now he had a boyfriend.

No, wait, not a boyfriend. Loki had made that clear on the third occasion they’d abandoned dinner in favor of falling into bed together instead. They were not dating, they were just fucking. They were not in a relationship, this was just for fun. And they were not boyfriends; they were just friends who slept together. Loki refused to utter either of the phrases ‘friends with benefits’ or ‘fuck buddies’.

Thor couldn’t decide if he was just uncertain because technically this relationship was his most successful to date. This not-relationship. Two months without screwing up was a record for him. He always screwed up and it was always him, not them. He always over thought, he always worried too much, he always let pauses last just a little too long and then said exactly the wrong thing. And he knew that the only reason this thing was still going was that every time he almost screwed up, Loki laughed it off. He wanted Thor, for some weird reason he really wanted...

Thor realized he hadn’t taken in any words from the last three pages he’d read.

He’d been at the library all day and he felt like he’d got nothing done. It was just hard for him to concentrate for long these days when his mind kept wandering off to memories of dark hair falling across pillows and breathless laughter and his thumbs rediscovering the bruises he’d left three nights before. He’d been spending more nights at Loki’s apartment than his own, always rushing off in the morning to at least change his shirt and grab his books before class.

He shoved his glasses onto the top of his head and rubbed his eyes.

At least his grades weren’t slipping. They weren’t increasing as he might have liked, but he was getting by.

He looked back down at his notes. Page after page of his scrawled handwriting. He barely remembered doing them but here they were, so he must have done. He just hoped he hadn’t accidentally been writing out his inner monologue.

His stomach suddenly raised objections to the length of time he’d been sitting still. To be fair, he’d read through several articles and research papers. He had to have absorbed a little through osmosis or exposure or something.

He drummed his fingers on the desk before texting Loki. They’d never had a lunch date before. He was suggesting a lunch date. This was something he could do now, as someone in a not-relationship. He could ask his not-boyfriend out for lunch.

There was a lengthy pause between his text and Loki’s reply.

“Sorry, can’t, class. See you Friday though”

Well, he’d tried, Thor thought as he returned various journals to their shelves. Friday. And this was Tuesday.

He needed to snap out of this. It wasn’t part of the plan.

\--

Loki lent against the wall down the corridor from the tutor’s room to read Thor’s text.

He redrafted his response several times.

“I’d love to, but...” became “Sounds good but unfortunately...” became “Can’t, class” before he reconsidered and added the “Sorry”.

See? He could blow Thor off any time he wanted.

He probably could have phrased that thought slightly better.

Stupid Tony, making him worry about feelings…

He practically crawled to class.

\--

Thor was barely in the entrance of the designated ‘social’ area of the library when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

Jane was waving to him from a distant table, accompanied by another girl in mismatched knitwear and glasses.

Thor liked Jane. She was still an undergrad but highly advanced. He was pretty sure it was her who usually requested his library books returned, and she was always asking his advice on her ideas, not that she really needed it. He’d actually been hoping to run into her that day two months previously when Loki had suddenly appeared in his life, all elegance and coffee…

Jane was hurriedly moving papers off the table to make room for him.

“How are you? I feel like I haven’t seen you in days.”

“Yeah, well,” Thor said, taking his homemade lunch out of his bag, just a sandwich hastily thrown together that morning. “I’ve been pretty busy.”

“How’s the research going?”

“It’s… Fine. Well, not fine. It’s not really going anywhere, really. I’m working as hard as ever; I’m just not really myself right now.”

Jane’s friend looked at him, glancing over his barely scraped-back hair and the bags under his eyes which his glasses did nothing to hide. “Relationship issues?” she asked eventually.

Jane slapped her arm, blushing. “Darcy, you can’t just ask that…” she began.

“It’s fine.” Thor said, only slightly embarrassed. “She’s not far off.”

“See?” Darcy said, smiling. “Come on then, spill. What’s troubling you? Things moving too fast? Too slow?”

“Uh…” Was he seriously about to discuss his relationship issues – his not-relationship issues – with Jane and her friend? Was this his life now? Is this a normal part of being someone’s not-boyfriend?

“It’s just… It’s good, I’m just wondering where things are going.”

“Ah, you’ve accidentally got yourself a Jane.” Darcy said, apparently oblivious to her friend’s embarrassment and spluttered objections. “Workaholic, I’ll bet. No time for relationship, can’t commit. I’ve been there. You’ve got to talk it out, find out where you both stand. It’ll be easier in the long run.”

“How do you even do that? Like, how do you phrase it?”

“Do something nice. Something really nice, romantic. Then when everyone’s all happy and glowing and stuff you just subtly mention it. ‘Hey babe, just wondering, I think we’re about _here_ in this thing and I want to know if you’re here too or if you need more time to get here or if you actually need me to catch up with you?’ Simple and non-pressuring. Whatever you do, don’t be pressuring.”

“That’s actually… that’s really helpful.”

Darcy smiled. “No worries. But, hey, I’ve got to go. Jane, still on for tomorrow?”

Jane confirmed that she was. Her face fell as soon as Darcy was out of sight.

“I’m so sorry about her. She has no idea of boundaries.”

“It’s fine, really. I’m glad of the advice.”

“Are you sure?”

“It’s fine.”

Still worried that he was uncomfortable, Jane changed the subject to a paper she’d read the day before. Thor endeavored to pay her due attention while his mind stubbornly returned to what Darcy had said.

‘Do something nice’.

Right.

And so when Loki murmured into his ear that he wanted to try something new that Friday night, Thor jumped at the chance.

\--

Thor was usually still slightly shy for the first few minutes whenever he showed up at Loki’s apartment. Which was frankly ridiculous, considering the chances were he’d be naked and unashamedly moaning in pleasure within an hour of arrival.

Loki wasn’t sure what he thought of Thor arriving and moving straight to kissing before he’d even taken off his jacket. He had to resort to hair pulling just to get Thor to step back, his hands still reflexively gripping Loki’s shoulders.

“Nice to see you too. Drink?”

“Yeah, thanks, I’m… Thanks.”

It was nice to see a more confident streak, he supposed. And he’d been the one to suggest that this be strictly physical but he was still sort of expecting at least a little in the way of small talk beforehand. That didn’t seem unreasonable. Thor was actually a pretty good conversationalist if you could get him going.

“How’s your week been?”

“What?”

“Your week, Thor, how’s it been?”

“Oh. Uh. Fine, I guess.” Thor appeared at the door of the kitchen in time to have a glass handed to him. Loki had actually bought diet coke, just for him; though he had never complained about Loki’s vast collection of fruit juices it was pretty obvious that he didn’t particularly like them.

“Fine? That’s all? No breakthroughs in the world of molecular physics?”

“Unfortunately not. I’ve been a little distracted. By you. I just can’t stop thinking about you lately.”

“Hmm. I’m flattered.” Loki leaned against the counter top and hoped he was covering how his heart had just stuttered. He wasn’t even sure what with. Was that fear? Was that hope? Did he actually hope that Thor was harboring deeper feelings for him, or was he just enjoying having that sort of power over him?

Why was this so confusing?

\--

Thor’s internal monologue was screaming at him. That was not the right thing to say. Evidently, that was not the right thing to say. Where had that even come from? But then Loki was there, smiling at him and taking him out of the kitchen and leading him gently but firmly towards the couch. He pulled Thor close to him when they sat down, his chest against Thor’s back, and ran his fingers through Thor’s hair.

“I want to try something tonight,” he finally said against Thor’s ear. “Something different.”

“Anything.” Thor said.

He felt rather than heard the snort. “Thor, you don’t even know what it is yet.”

“And I don’t care. I want you. Anything.”

Loki went still for longer than he’d have liked, his hand resting on Thor’s scalp.

“Can’t think of a delicate way to say that I want to fuck you tonight.”

Thor inhaled sharply, out of surprise, and those fingers were running soothingly through his hair again, practically petting him.

“It’s OK to say no,” Loki said. “I won’t be offended, it’s fine. I know this is new for you.”

Thor considered for a moment. This wasn’t the first time this particular opportunity had arisen for him, but he’d never felt ready before. He never felt comfortable. Never felt he could trust the other person enough.

He seized Loki’s other hand and brought it to his lips before squirming around until they were facing each other.

“Just be gentle with me, yeah?”

Loki smiled before dragging him up into more kissing.

\--

He wasn’t sure what he was feeling.

Maybe Tony was right. Maybe this was a power thing. There were moments when he looked into Thor’s eyes and realized he could destroy him emotionally, completely devastate him, and then Thor would thank him for it and come crawling back for more.

He couldn’t deny liking that. It was nice to feel in control. But under that was the feeling of being needed and trusted and damn, if he didn’t like that as well.

And here was Thor, his glasses carefully placed on the bedside table, lying naked on his back with his eyes closed without the slightest hesitation. Didn’t he know how vulnerable he was right now?

Loki ran a hand over Thor’s stomach and was rewarded with a shiver. Maybe he did know after all.

“I’m going to get started now. Tell me if you change your mind at any time.”

“It’s OK. I trust you.”

And again, his heart lurched. He still couldn’t tell if it was excitement or fear.

\--

Loki was officially trying to kill him. It was obvious. The way he was impervious to Thor’s demands for “More” and “Just do it, I want you.”

All he got was a sigh. And not a good sigh, not a ‘God you’re so hot’ sigh, an annoyed ‘Why do I even put up with you?’ sigh.

“You’re not ready yet. It’ll hurt. I don’t want to hurt you, I really don’t.”

“I’ll be fine. I’m ready.”

He whined as Loki crooked the two fingers he’d worked into Thor, trying to reach deep enough to hit his prostate.

“Really?” he asked, and Thor could practically hear the smirk.

“Please, Loki. Please. This is me actually asking.”

Loki ignored him, apparently taking great pleasure in just how slowly he could go, adding a third finger after a few more minutes. Thor didn’t even care how he sounded now; he wasn’t even forming words anymore.

“You’re absolutely sure about this?”

“Stop worrying. Do it.”

In retrospect, he was really very glad that Loki had taken so much time over him. This was nothing he’d experienced before. He’d experimented by himself but this… It wasn’t unpleasant, it was just strange. He tried to breathe steadily.

“Thor? You OK?”

“Yeah. Just… Kiss me?”

Loki grasped his wrists and pulled him gently into a sitting position, his thighs locked around Loki’s hips where he knelt on the bed. Loki’s hair and face swam more into focus, his hands spreading over Thor’s back, with Thor’s cock pressed between them. Loki kissed at his neck, over his jaw, round to his mouth, slowly and gently just as he had on the couch on their first night together. The realization dawned on Thor, as it had with worrying frequency over the past two months, that he never wanted to be anywhere other than wrapped in Loki’s arms.

And then Loki rolled his hips, swallowing Thor’s moan.

“Still OK?”

He could barely speak, there was no space for words in his head, he was all heat and stretch and full and…

“God…”

Loki laughed, sending vibrations through Thor’s neck.

“You’re doing really well,” he said against Thor’s ear. “You’re doing so, so well for me.”

Thor rocked his own hips forward, provoking a low growl. “Don’t patronize me. I’m OK, I swear. Get going.”

There was a pause.

“Fine.” said Loki, and Thor found himself pushed back onto the mattress, familiar hands gripping his hips and a painfully slow drag out and push back repeated over and over.

He suddenly realized he was hearing panting and it was coming from him.

“Thor?” And Loki’s voice was so far away. “Talk to me.”

No, can’t.

“Come on, Thor, tell me how it feels. Use your words.”

“I’m…” The words froze in his throat, he had no idea what he was trying to say.

“Yes?”

“…Faster?”

Nothing.

“Please?”

Loki stilled completely and no, that wasn’t what he wanted, he wanted the opposite of this, but oh, he was just repositioning, putting a pillow under Thor’s lower back and then…

It was faster, and it was harder and, holy shit, that was new, and Thor never wanted not to be doing this ever again.

He could hear Loki somewhere above him telling him how good he was and how amazing he felt and none of it made sense to him, there were words but they seemed to just arrive in his head without bothering with his ears and he realized he was saying things back, he was babbling, and he couldn’t even tell which voice was his and which was Loki’s and maybe Loki hadn’t been saying anything at all and…

“Fuck. I’m, I’m gonna… I need to…”

He managed to regain enough control over his muscles to reach down to his poor neglected cock, painfully hard since it hadn’t been touched properly since this began.

He could vaguely recall Loki sucking him a little just to relax him, but that was so long ago, hours and hours it seemed, and now he _needed_ it…

But Loki’s hand was there, gripping his wrist, moving his hand away.

Thor tried to focus on his face in confusion but could only make out the vague shape.

“Aw… And you were doing so well.” Loki’s voice from out of the general blur, his rhythm slowed but not stopped.

He’d been doing well, what did that mean? What had he done wrong that Loki wasn’t going to let him come? What did he have to do?

“Please,” he whispered, suddenly aware of how hoarse his throat was. “Please…”

“What’s that?”

“Please.”

“Louder.” A deeper, harsher thrust.

“Ah… Shit. Please, Loki, please, I love you, please, please…”

His hand was finally freed.

\--

Loki panicked.

He practically threw Thor’s wrist away and got back to chasing his own orgasm, letting Thor take care of himself.

‘I love you’?

Where had that come from?

Had he meant that? Was that just Thor’s sex-crazed mind throwing out anything and everything? Did he think that’s what Loki wanted to hear?

This was not what you wanted running through your head in the last minute of successfully fucking someone senseless.

Not that Thor had noticed, still writhing and panting beneath him, all tense muscle suddenly giving way to shudders as he came, the spasms dragging Loki under only moments later.

Not that he could really enjoy it.

He’d waited for this for weeks, imagined Thor lying breathless under him, exhausted and fucked to within an inch of his life, and now it had happened and Thor was right there, his chest heaving and his face flushed, practically begging to be talked down from his high and cuddled and taken care of – after which they’d probably be ready for another round, slower the second time, all gentle build up and kissing and skin against skin and getting to whisper every terrible thing they could do together into Thor’s ear  – but Loki couldn’t even enjoy it because three dumb little words had scared him.

He virtually fled to the bathroom and hurriedly splashed water on his face.

It had been the heat of the moment, that’s all, he didn’t mean it, he couldn’t mean it, they weren’t…

It had been simple. It had been so simple and good, and then Thor had to freak him out and spoil it all by saying something stupid like…

No; that song could fuck right off.

Thor appeared behind him, still not wearing his glasses. That was good, meant he was less likely to notice if Loki’s face betrayed him.

“Alright?” Thor said, all sleepy and satiated, his hair all tousled, still a little red blooming on his cheeks. Looking really attractive actually. Fucking typical.

“Of course,” Loki replied. “You?”

“Yeah…”

He leant down and kissed Loki on the jaw. Either it was a deliberate moment of intimacy or he’d just missed because he couldn’t see.

“I was wondering,” Thor said, and here it was, he was going to ask, and Loki didn’t know what to say, oh God, this was horrible, “where we are right now?”

“How do you mean?” Maybe if he played dumb Thor would get awkward and stop.

“What I really want to ask is… can we be boyfriends? Proper boyfriends who are called that and do stuff together fully clothed from time to time and introduce each other like that?”

Loki considered this and Thor carried on in his usual slightly blundering way. For someone so smart, sometimes he just didn’t know when to stop. “It’s OK if you don’t want to. Well… It’s OK if you need more time. But I like you. I really like you. And I feel like you must like me too so…”

He didn’t say it. He hadn’t meant it. It had just been the sex, that was all. He didn’t mean it.

Loki couldn’t believe it, but he was somehow disappointed. Somewhere beneath the relief, he couldn’t deny that he was upset not to hear it. And he still couldn’t tell why.

He had a bad feeling that he was mainly concerned that Thor wasn’t as far under his spell as he thought. That maybe Thor wasn’t in deeper than he was. Maybe he was the vulnerable one and the one who could get hurt if he lost Thor.

He didn’t want to lose Thor.

“If you think you can deal with me, fine. We’ll be actual boyfriends, if that’s what you want. We’ll have lunch together and go shopping and buy groceries and be unbearably smug around our single friends and have stupid arguments about cooking shows and get only one invite to parties between us.”

That actually sounded pretty good, for all he was trying to exude irony.

Self-diagnosed psychology could wait for another day, he thought as Thor pulled him into the warmest of kisses.

He knew what he wanted. He just wasn’t sure how much.

**Author's Note:**

> Should there be more of this? There might be. If inspiration strikes.


End file.
